Potężna pasta o kocie
Właśnie rozstałem się z moja loszka, 8 lat razem i wszystko w pizdu, wiecie dlaczego? Z POWODU YEBANEGO KOTA. AKT 1 PROLOG Na wstępie pragnę zaznaczyć, że ja naprawdę zawsze lubiłem zwierzęta, ba pochodzę z okolic wsi i zwierzęta były nieodłącznym obrazkiem codziennego życia. Na studiach zamieszkałem z dziewczyna z którą spotykałem się jeszcze w liceum. Po jakiś 3 latach mieszkania razem ona stwierdziła że chce mieć kota, bo jej koleżanka z roku (jebana kociara) ma kilka i jednego musi oddać a on ją bardzo lubi, tuli się i w ogóle rzyga tęczą na jej widok. Ja osobiście zawsze wolałem psa mieć w domu no ale chuj tam, czasami trzeba iść na kompromisy. I tak zaczęła się podróż Froda do Mordoru. Przygody Oliwiera Twista to tam chuj przy tym co się zaczęło odpierdalać w moim życiu przez tego kota. AKT 2 - OGÓLNE SPIERDOLENIE Zacznijmy od tego, że kot ten był przyzwyczajony do żarcia rodem z restauracji, bo jego pierwsza właścicielka (jebana kociara) kupowała mu tylko wyselekcjonowane mięso, jeździła na drugi koniec miasta po świeżą rybę, bo Pan Koteł tylko taką reflektuje w swoim majestacie i gardzi podmięsem z puszek whiskas. No i oczywiście moja musiała kontynuować festiwal spierdolenia i przejąć pałeczkę od jej psiapsiuły. Kot też widać przyzwyczaił się do takiego jadłospisu. Raz jak chciałem mu dać kawałek mielonego to spojrzał na mnie niczym ta ostatnia idiotka z youtuba na gościa który zarabia mniej niż 2000 na rękę. Obstawiam, ze gdyby ten kot był większy to wstałby na dwie łapy i zajebał mi liścia na odmułkę. Dobra idziemy spać, mam ochotę na sexy z locha. Locha w sumie też nie oponuje. No i zaczynamy bajlando w poziomie, a tu nagle wjeżdża z buta generał futrzasta spierdolina i jeb mi pazurami w plecy. Aż podskoczyłem z tym małym gównem na plecach. Żeby tego było mało to locha zaczela na mnie drzeć mordę abym nie wierzgał bo jeszcze spadnie i coś mu się stanie. Jezus już pomijam fakt, że koty zawsze lądują na 4 łapy, ale jebany Jinx urządził sobie na moich plecach rodeo a tamta jeszcze o niego się bardziej martwi. WTF. AK 3 - KONTROFENSYWA Inna sytuacja, piątek, moja robi babski wieczór. Winko, Myslovitz z gramofonu, ekologiczne ciasteczka owsiane na dojebkę i kot spierdolix w centrum uwagi. Wpadła również pierdolnięta kumpela – kociara - od której Pan Koteł do nas przywędrował. PS. Imię Pan Koteł nie jest zmyślone, on serio się tak nazywał. Robię sobie posiłek w kuchni ponieważ mojej starczyło tylko czasu i weny aby ogarnąć takowy dla zwierzaka. Chcąc nie chcąc słyszę pierdolenie niewiast w dużym pokoju, moją uwagę przykuły zwłaszcza słowa koleżanki kociary, która zwracala się do mojej loszki - NO Basia powiem Ci, że kot to jest najmądrzejszym zwierzęciem na świecie, to pan i władca ognisk domowych, prawdziwy drapieżca i salonowy łowca. Jednak musisz o niego dbać - No ale ja dbam o niego i kocham go motttzno, PACZ NAWED RYBKIE DLA NIEGO SMAŻE - BARBARA TO ZBYT MAŁO ZAKLINAM CIĘ. Pamiętaj, że to nie ty wybierasz kota, a kot Ciebie. Jeśli nie będziesz o niego odpowiednio dbać to pewnego dnia odejdzie! - TO CO MAM ROBIĆ? DO DIASKA!? - Po pierwsze musi mieć wystarczająco dużo zabawek, jestem gotowa się poświęcić i odsprzedać ci część moich, ponieważ moje koty już się nimi znudziły i muszę nabyć nowe. - Och jaka ty wspaniała! Oczywiście, wszystko dla Pana Koteła Już wtedy mnie ogarniał wkurw bo słyszałem jak ta idiotka robi wodę z mózgu mojej rożowej, która łyka wszystko jak młody pelikan. Jednak to jeszcze nic, w dalszej części rozmowy Kociara stwierdziła : - Poza tym kot to nie pies, który ma swoja budę i mu wystarczy, to pan i władca przestrzeni, prawdziwy arystokrata wśród zwierząt domowych, powinnaś mu wydzielić specjalnym pokój w którym będzie mógł panować, niczym Simba w królu lwie. Myśle, nie no, ochujała, odjebało jej od siedzenia z samymi kotami 24h na dobę. Jednak, o zgrozo, moja locha dalej słucha uważnie. Nie wiem czy to winko fresco jej uderzyło tak do łba czy pranie mózgu tak szybko postępowało ale ja już nie mogłem słuchać tego pierdolenia. Wszedłem do pokoju i zapytałem czy zdaniem kociary powinienem przepisać oszczędności na Pana Koteła i wynająć mu radcę prawnego w razie naszego wypadku losowego. Kociara spojrzała na mnie jak Korwin na bezrobotnego na zasiłku. Chwile później stwierdziła : - Dziwie się Basiu, że Pan Koteł miał tyle cierpliwości aby przebywać w tak antykociej atmosferze w tym mieszkaniu. CZO KURWEWNS?! XD Poszedłem do sypialni. Myślę - a olać to wszystko - tak mówiłem sobie w głowie do momentu aż zobaczyłem kota leżącego na pościeli. Na początku postawiłem na przekaz werbalny w rozmowie z nim : - wypierdalaj stąd - kot nic, nawet nie mrugnął. Następnie postawiłem na zdecydowanie działanie. Próbowałem ręką zepchnąć szumowinę z pościeli, a ten mały futrzak najpierw zafurkał, a następnie mnie ugryzł. - O TY KURWIU MAŁY! Myśle - o nie kurrrr, teraz zrobie show, Neil Patrick Harris by się nie powstydził takiej gry aktorskiej. To zaczynamy. Loca cały czas w dużym pokoju z kociarą i resztą ekipy, poszedłem do kuchni, wziąłem trochę sosu z patelki, posmarowałem nim kotu łapki, potem upieprzyłem pościel i lecę z tematem na voulme 10 : - TY SKURWIBĄKU, COŚ TY ZROBIŁ HURR DURR!!! - Kochanie co się tam stało? - WON MI STĄD JEBANY ZASRAŃCU!!! - Następnie chwyciłem kota za chabety i puściłem futrzaka niczym kule do kręgli po parkiecie. Przejechał cały odcinek od sypialni do salonu kończąc ten wspaniały drift słodkim jebnięciem o ścianę. Kociara zawał. Moja drze mordę i łzy w oczach. - CO TY ROBISZ HURRR DURRR!? - Patrz co ten kot odjebał! - Pokazuje jej całą ujebaną w sosie pościel. Kociara potrzebuje reanimacji, dusi si, nie może wydobyć słowa. Jakieś 20 min później babski wieczór się skończył. Nawet komedii romantycznej nie zdążyły odpalić. To był dobry dzień ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) AKT 4 OSTATNI - FINAŁ Generalnie ja i moja zarabiamy w miarę średnio ale biedy na pewno nie klepiemy. Każdy ma swoją kasę, jednak mamy tzw. fundusz wspólny z którego finansujemy wspólne sprawy typu rachunki, zakupy do domu i takie tam. Wracam ostatnio z roboty i spostrzegłem że w domu brakuje podstawowych produktów, typu woda mineralna, mleko, proszku do prania i tak dalej. Nie byłem w sumie zły na loszke że sama nie kupiła bo myślę sobie - ciężkie to wszystko będzie, może nie chciała tachać bo i to drobna dziewuszka jest. No nic, facet musi być facet. Wyruszyłem na polowanie do LIDLA. Wózek obładowany, dotoczyłem go ledwo do kasy. Dodajmy, że to piątek o godz. 17 był więc było od chuja klientów wszędzie a tylko 2 kasy czynne. Babka liczy moje produkty, taśma cała zajebana. No ale co tam, prędzej czy później i tak to będzie trzeba kupić, a tak za jednym razem sprawę załatwię i odciążę loszke. Ostatni produkt policzony. Kasjerka : - 215 zł się należy - już sekunda Sięgam do portfela i wyjmuje kartę debetową z naszego wspólnego rachunku na życie. -Proszę bardzo ERROR KURRRR 404 BRAK ŚRODKÓW BIEDAKU -Ale to nie możliwe przecież, proszę jeszcze raz sprawdzić Włożyłem kartę drugi raz. TO SAMO. - To nie możliwe mówię... - Proszę Pana czy ma pan gotowke? - Nie mam niestety W tym momencie kasjerka gdyby mogła, zajebałą by mnie wzrokiem. Cały ten syf trzeba było spakować z powrotem do wózka, za mną z 20 innych klientów, każdy : - HURR DURR, PRZYSZEDŁ DO SKLEPU BEZ PIENIĘDZY, DURR! - ILE MOŻNA CZEKAĆ DO JASNEJ ANIELKI?! Jeszcze jakaś gruba świnia za mną stała, wózek cały obładowany frytkami, czipsami i innym gównem : - BOŻEEEEEEEE, DŁUGO JESZCZE, ŚPIESZE SIĘ! Tak oczywiście, już uwierzę że takie tłuste gówno mogło by się gdziekolwiek śpieszyć, chyba tylko do Maca jak burgery w promocji. Żeby było śmieszniej, portfel w którym mam swoją kartę zostawiłem w domu, wziąłem tylko tą naszą wspólną. Generalnie wszyscy byli na mnie wściekli, czułem się chujowo i jednocześnie rozkminiałem co się odjebało że nie mogłem zapłacić. Przychodzę do domu, siadam przed kompem, sprawdzam środki. Co się okazało? Z karty wyciągnięte rano zostało 750 zł, zostało 30 z hakiem. Co się odjebało? Tylko moja różowa mogła wyciągnąć te pieniądze, ale na co? Przecież rachunki zapłacone zostały na początku miesiąca, WTF. Tajemnica rozwiązała się godzinę później, jak moja wróciła do domu. TERAZ UWAGA <<< Wchodzi do mieszkania, ja wychodzę witam się z nią i pytam - Kochanie a na co wydałaś dzisiaj wszystkie nasze pieniądze z karty? Ona przybrała postawę typu - jak śmiesz mnie pytać, nie ufasz mi? - a co to za pytania HURR DURR ? były mi potrzebne to wydałam, co do za śledztwo, ja cię nie sprawdzam na co wydajesz?! - kochanie dobrze wiesz, że te pieniądze są nasze wspólne, stąd pytam i wydaje mi się że należy mi się wyjaśnienie - DLA CIEBIE WSZYSTKO SIĘ KRĘCI W OKÓŁ PIENIĘDZY, JAK SĄ DLA CIEBIE NAJWAŻNIEJSZE TO SIĘ Z NIMI OŻEŃ!!! Już miałem ją ponownie zapytać, kiedy zauważyłem jak Pan Koteł przemyka obok. Jednak Pan Koteł nie wyglądał jak zwykle, wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem ponieważ nie przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie. UWAGA PAN KOTEŁ MIAŁ NA SOBIE ELEGANCKIE UBRANKO ALA SPORT KAŻUAL MARYNARA, SPODNIE ORAZ MAŁĄ MUSZKE KTÓRĄ CHYBA ZAJEBAŁ KORWINOWI JAK TAMTEN ŚNIŁ O WOLNYM RYNKU I 5 PROCENTACH. Domyślacie się już co się odjebało prawda? Locha też się domyśliła, bo zobaczyła wściekłość w moich oczach. - Skąd on to ma?! Loszka wyraźnie zmieniła postawę z wkur wionej księżniczki na pokorną ciepłą i opiekuńczą dziewczynkę z zapałkami - No wiesz, byłam na zakupach, kociara zabrała mnie jeszcze do sklepu dla zwierzaczków z takimi śmiesznymi rzeczami i jak zobaczyłam to ubranko to wiedziałam że musi je mieć nasz ukochany Kotełek. Nie powiedziałem nic. Cofnąłem się 2 kroki i zawróciłem do sypialni. Locha nie wie co się dzieje, z sypialni wydobywa się dźwięk grzebania w szafie, wychodzę, w ręku mam karton. Chodzę po domu i zbieram cały ten koci syf - piłeczki, gąbki, grzebienie, generalnie cały ten festiwal spierdolenia wylądował w jednym kartonie. Locha stoi jak wryta, podchodzę do niej, wyjmuje z jej ręki smycz (tak ten kot miał swoja smycz) wrzucam do pudełka, potem podchodzę do kota, biorę go za sierść i wpierdalam do kartonu. -ALE CO TY ROBIIIISZZZZZQ!@!!@$%!@%$!@ Otwieram drzwi, karton wystawiam i mówię do kota wypierdalaj. Odwracam się do niej i mowie - Ty też możesz, twoja decyzja. W każdym razie kot tu nie wróci. Mieszkanie jest moje. Loszka w szoku jak Miller po wyborach. Skończyło się tym, ze zrobiła jeszcze całą karuzele spierdolenia typu - płacz, przepraszanie, krzyki, wyzwiska, znowu przepraszanie, obwinianie mnie o wszystko, postawa na styl wyjebki, potem znowu krzyk i znowu płacz. To było tydzień temu. Dzisiaj przyszła mi na myśl rozkmina, a co jeśli ten kot celowo wprowadził takie spierdolenie do mojego życia abym uniknął wspólnej przyszłości z tą wariatką? Odpowiedzi na to pytanie nigdy nie poznam Kategoria:Pasta